Three Cheers for these Sweet Three Cuts
by Seth Child Star
Summary: A McKayBeckett song-fic one-shot attempted suicide slash fanfiction. I hope you like, and to those kind enough to review, cheers, mates.


This is a song-fic one-shot for McKay, attempted suicide, and slash. Well, It's an attempt.

Title: Three Cheers for these Sweet Three Cuts  
Summery: A McKay/Beckett song-fic one-shot attempted suicide slash fanfiction. I hope you like, and to those kind enough to review, cheers, mates.  
Rating: R  
Warnings: Slash, cutting, drinking, suicide attepts, and parts of the song.  
Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, though I wish I did.

Rodney McKay had his reasons to be sad. He'd hole himself up in his roon and even cry sometimes. He'd always think about the one person he wanted so bad, but couldn't have. He wished that he could end it all. It wasn't that simple, but he'd find a way.

_When the sun came up,  
We we're sleeping in,  
Sunk inside our blankets,  
Sprawled across the bed,  
And we we're dreaming,  
_

It was so easy. Grab a blade from the kitchens, that it back to his room, and hide it in his jacket sleeve on the way. He'd finish it all off. Digging through his box of things he'd brought with im, he pulled from underneathe a bunch of thing a bottle of whiskey. He downed some of the bottle. Not alot, but some of it. He walked to his door, made sure it was shut, then locked it. He went back to his bed and sat down, a tear rolling from his left eye.

_There are moments when,  
When I know it and  
The world revolves around us,  
And we're keeping it,  
Keeping it all going,  
This delicate balance,  
Vulnerable all knowing,_

Sing like you think no one's listening,  
You would kill for this,  
Just a little bit,  
Just a little bit,  
You would, kill for this

Sing like you think no one's listening,  
You would kill for this,  
Just a little bit,  
Just a little bit,  
You would, you would...

He rolled up his sleeve, pulled out the knife. He slid it across his skin on top of his arm. Not bothering looking at the incision, he slid the knife across another part of his skin. It was gonna be over soon. Rodney prayed that Carson would be happy. It'd be better without McKay there to do stupid things and mess them up worse.

_"It'd be better without me." _Rodney thought, downing some more whiskey. Then pounding came at the door. Sheppard. Rodney didn't bother getting up, he was going to die anyway. It wasn't gonna matter if he answered. "McKay, answer the goddamn door! I know your in there!" Sheppard made six attempts to open the door, but to no avail. He went extreme. Pulling out his side arm, he sot the door down. And what waited him was worse that anything else close to a Wraith attack or even a homcide. 

"Shit."

_Sing me something soft,  
Sad and delicate,  
Or loud and out of key,  
Sing me anything,  
we're glad for what we've got,  
Done with what we've lost  
Our whole lives laid out right in front of us,_

Sing like you think no one's listening,  
You would kill for this,  
Just a little bit,  
Just a little bit,  
You would,  


Sheppard yanked the bed sheets off of Rodney's bed, then ran to Rodney himself. Placing the sheets on top of the wounds, he took the whiskey in one hand and looked at it. He chucked it across the room,and it smashed into a wall. Then he saw the missing knife from the kitchen he'd come to check and see if Rodney had seen. Well, he found it alright. Picking up his radio, he flipped it on. The voice that came on was Carson Beckett's, which sent relief into Sheppard's nerves.

_'Lo?  
_"Beckett, get your ass down here now! Rodney's done carved himself up to hell!"  
_What?  
_"Beckett, just hurry, I don't think he'll hold out for long! Please, Just hurry!"  
_On ma way._

Six weeks later Rodney awoke in the infirmary. Sheppard was standing next to his bed. "Beckett!" he half yelled. Beckett came running in, as did Ford, Teyla, Weir, and a few others. They all began to talk at once.  
"Are you..."  
"Why did you..."  
"What happ..."  
"Don't you ever..."  
"What the hell was that..."  
"Where you..."

Beckett began to push everyone else, Sheppard included. "Out, shoo, vacate thea area, leave or I'll hurt you! He needs air to recover, or did that slip your minds for a vancant moment?" Beckett snapped. After everyone was gone, Beckett turned on Rodney. "And jus' what was tha' 'bout? You had us freakin' ou' tha' you were gonna up an' die on us! I cainea belive you'd do that? An' jus' wha' was your reason?"  
"You." Rodney's answer was faint, almost unhearable, but it was clear what he had said. "Mea? Why mea?" Beckett asked, his voice alot less snappish. "Becuase...I...I'm hopelessly in love with you but you'd never see that." Now it was Rodney's turn to be snappish. To his surprise, Carson stepped closer to the bed. "And all this tyme, I thought _I _was the only one in love with you. Well, I guess were both blind then." Carson's voice was much softernow. He understood. "Rodney. Promise me one thin'." "What's tha'?" "Never, ever, ever, for tha' littke reason, do that again. Ever." "Rodney smiled. In a sleep-filled voice, he said, "Sure." Then fell asleep. Carson simply smiled.

_  
Sing like you think no one's listening,  
You would kill for this,  
Just a little bit,  
Just a little bit,  
You would, you would..._

Sing me something soft,  
Sad and delicate,  
Or loud and out of key,  
Sing me anything.


End file.
